In the past tire patches made for repairs to other parts of a tire have been used for repairing the sidewalls and beads. These patches have been generally square and it has been difficult to place them over an injury close to the bead. In some cases a concave cutout has been provided at one corner so that the patch can be placed closer to the bead. This has resulted in a patch which has thick edges without the desired flexibility. This construction may cause edge cracking and breaking loose of the patch from the tire. The edges of the patches have also had recesses and points which may cause undesirable edge pulling of the patch.